The 3rd Generation Partnership Project Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (3GPP E-UTRAN) (a.k.a., Long Term Evolution or LTE) specifies a method for an automatic repeat request (ARQ) receiver to send feedback to an ARQ transmitter in which the sequence numbers of missing packets are explicitly listed one by one. IEEE 802.16e and its associated WiMAX system use another ARQ feedback method that includes a number of message formats for indicating the missing parts.